Guardian of the light
by Hera2001-2000
Summary: Things begin to happen in the lives of HP, SS, HG, and others. Note not all changes are good. Lemons and heavy language to come. Good news I fixed the problem so now enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

            "It's been a long time old friend." Said Fairy,br

            "So it has my friend." Said Severus quietly.  He smiled at his long missed friend.  How many years had it been?  He almost had forgotten on how long it had been.br 

            "I'm very proud of you and am honored to call you my friend."br

            "I don't deserve your praise Fairy." He said quietly.br

            "Do you think that you are the only one who has strayed from the light and come back?" Chided Fairy.  Snape flinched a little.  The dark shadow that was Fairy seemed to take on a form of an angry mother chiding a small child.br

            "You aren't the only one.  I have too strayed and come back and I bet I did far worse than you.  It took my daughter, husband, best friend and even an enemy to renew me.  I will not let you even start down that road, so quit punishing yourself and get on with life!"br

Snape was laughing now.  Oh how good it felt to be among friends.br     

            "Are you listening to me Severus Snape! I mean it.  You have had friends around you the whole time and didn't even realize it."  Snape stop laughing and looked at Fairy in surprise.br

            "What you didn't think I couldn't read minds.  How silly of you, were in the world of dreams.  Anything is possible even mind reading.  Try it."br

            "Alright." Snape began to concentrate on Fairy's thoughts.br

            "Lets see what is Fairy thi-"br

            I_"Today is the day were I become first sisters with my best friend and one of her good friends, but I feel lonely without anyone I know coming with me.  I hope my long lost friend will come to wish me luck.  I mean if I fail I can't do this again."br_

_            "When and where?"br_

_            "Now and here."_/Ibr

 Before his eyes others began to appear.  Seven in all came.  Five were in brown skirts and white blouses.  One was in a simple white dress and the other in pants and a tight tank top.br 

            "If you wish to watch you must reveal yourselves.  I will give you a moment, but we must hurry." Said the first one in the brown skirts.br

            "Yes wise one.  Shall we step into the light my friend?" Fairy stepped forward first.  She was older than Snape remembered.  Her hair was still red and she still had those fiery green eyes.  Her hair was in a fancy bun and she wore a purple dress to match purple gloves on her hands.  She looked like Queen out of a fairytale.br

            "My how you have grown from that 14 year old boy I met long ago."  Snape blushed.  Something he hadn't done for years.br

            "You have change too." He said.br

            "Shall we began?" said the Wise One.  Fairy took Snape's hand and leads him to where the other two stood waiting and knelt beside the one in the tank top.  She smiled at Fairy and took her hand.  So she is Fairy's friend.  Snape knelt by Fairy, his hand still in hers.br

"Very well, let us begin."  Said the one Wise One.  What happened next made Snape's head spin.  So many things happened at once and so fast Snape was surprised he stayed conscious for it.  First came a different Wise One claiming to stand in for his mother.  Then the complements, then the insults, finally he found himself hitting them each.  First the left hand then the right and they did the same thing to him as well.  When it all had ended his face felt like it was on fire.  Last came a feeling like he wasn't there anymore like he didn't existed.  Then came pain and the feeling he was trapped and had to get out some how.  Ah yes finally success he was free and he felt exhausted.  He was covered in sweat and his body ached.br

 The others were in no bet condition than he along with the Wise One who had first spoken.  They too were covered in sweat and looked exhausted as well.br

            "Quickly cover us before me and my four new children freeze."br     

_IFreeze?/I_ Thought Snape strangely.  Then he realized he wasn't wearing a stitch and neither were the others. I_What? How?/Ibr_

"As a newborn is born in to this world, so are you reborn into the world."  Said the Wise One reading his thoughts.br

            "I was not supposed to be in this.  I was just to watch."br

            "You'll find Fairy is full of tricks."  It was the one that was wearing the white dress who spoke this time.  Her dark curly hair was matted to her face and stood out against her pale skin.br 

            "She didn't mean it Amy." This time it was the one wearing the tank top who spoke.  Her red hair too matted her face and brought out her strange green eyes in the process.br

            "Not even two minuets old and already two of my daughters have begun to bicker."  The Wise Ones laughed and the two daughters blushed in embarrassment.br

"Perhaps there is a reason he was included."  Said another Wise One.br

            "Perhaps.  Only the light knows why.  Enough, they must rest.  I will see you all soon.  If I'm right one from your world has retuned to settle his differences."  She stumbled over that last part like she wanted to say something else.br

            "He will be there when you wake.  Treat him decently, he has gained much honor and is not the man you knew."  Snape then realized that she was talking to him.  He nodded his head in acceptance and the Wise One smiled in approval.br

            " May the light illuminate you all.  Now go and rest."br

 Snape took one last look at Fairy as he felt himself slipping out of the world of dreams back into his own body.br

            "We will meet again, but next time in person.  I promise little brother"br

            "I look forward to it sister." He replied.br

            "Come we must go brother."  Snape looked over his shoulder only to find Koko had placed a hand on his shoulder.  Koko was Dustin White's protector.  Sent to make sure no harm fell him.br

            "Koko why didn't I recognize you before?"br

            "You saw me in my true form, now no more questions.  We must go little brother."  With that said Snape let himself go.  Slipping into his body and finally into a deep sleep.br

***br

            Hours had passed when Snape finally awoke.  Sunlight was shining through the windows.  It felt warm to him, like he had never felt the sun before.  Come to think of it he felt like he had been dead and now suddenly was alive.br  

"Welcome back." Replied a familiar voice.  Gilderoy Lockhart stood at the foot of his bed.  He looked the same as Snape had remembered him.  A good-looking man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes.  He was dress in black and his shirt had silver clasps instead of buttons down the front of it.  A silver sword was attached to one side of his collar and a gold and red dragon on the other side.br

"Incredibly brilliant on what you both did.  I'm really impressed.  Such bravery, such-"br

            "If you try to erase my memory I will kick your ass. Trust me I have ways of getting my memory back."br

            "Down Potter.  He is all right, he has been pardon by higher authorities."br

            "You have met the Wise Ones.  Strict aren't they?"   Lockhart cracked a smile.  In the other bed Harry sat upright somewhat dazed.  Not sure if he was dreaming or awake.br

            "What is it Mr. Potter?" asked Lockhart.  Tears were now streaming down Harry's face and his glass began to fog from the heat of his tears.br

            "Their gone.  Their finally gone." Was all he said before he broke into sobs of pure joy.  Lockhart walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.br

            " It's over.  You needn't worry about it any more.  Are you strong?"br

            "What do you mean?  I don't understand."  Harry gave Lockhart a suspicious look.  Lockhart expecting this smiled and repliedbr

"You both have admirers waiting to greet you.  They have been pounding on the doors nonstop wanting to see if you both have recovered.  Madame Pomfrey had to have Hagrid bar the doors at one point."  Harry and Snape were both shocked to hear this.  Why in the world would so many want to met them.  They merely stood guard keeping corpses from coming into the barrier and helping anyone looking for shelter in.  Lockhart again seemed to know what they were thinking.br  

            "Despite what you may think, what you both did took more guts then what most have myself included.  Now I think its time to greet your public, but only if you're up to it of course."br

Harry and Snape soon were up and dressed.  Lockhart watched them closely making sure they were in the most perfect condition.br 

            "We don't need you two fainting from being over excited."  He said cheerfully.  Harry wore his school robes while Snape was in his black robes.  Lockhart checked them one final time to make sure they could stand before saying.br

            "Now if for what ever reason if you think your going to be sick or start to lose it have the guards take you back here.  Got it? Good.  Let's go."br

            Lockhart turned and open the doors to the hospital wing to reveal a guard of the finest men and women the Fourth Kingdom had to offer.  Koko stood at the head with Dustin and Saharan and behind them to Harry's relief stood Ron and Hermonie.br 

            "Harry!" they both cried and ran toward him.  The force of Ron alone almost knocked Harry over as both Ron and Hermonie flung their arms around him.  Snape on the other hand was still amazed at the guard he didn't even notice When Hermonie turned and flung her arms around his neck.  All the surprise Potions Master could do was turn and hug back which surprised him as much as it did a clinging Hermonie.br

Others followed as they walk toward the Great Hall.  Hagrid sobbing came and wrapped both Harry and Snape in great big bear hug all the while saying.br

            "I thought y'er were gone.  Y'er the bravest wizards I know."  Madam Hooch gave them each hugs followed by Professor Sprout who as well gave them hugs and kisses and then broke down into sobs.br

  Fear swept through Harry's mind when Crabbe and Goyle approached.  The two seemed to grow with each passing year and now they loomed over Harry.br

            "Wicked Potter wicked." Said Goyle and held out his hand to Harry.  Harry shock Goyle's hand then Crabbe who offered his next.  Both smiled at him and nodded their heads toward Snape who acknowledged them with a nod from his own.  Millicent Bulstrode came running up to them soon after.br

            "I just wanted to say that I think what you two did is the most wicked thing ever done."  Snape smiled while Harry let out a sigh of relief.br

            "Don't tell Malfoy I did this but here."  Millicent lent forward and kissed Snape on the cheek and to his surprise Harry full on the mouth. Then with a giggle Millicent said "Millicent's first kiss." And ran off.br

            "What in the world?" said Harry curiously.br

            "Don't dwell on it." Said Goyle "Will you keep your word?"br

            "Not a word." Replied Harry.  Goyle gave a nod and Crabbe smiled again and they then disappeared down the corridor.br

Snape and Harry soon forgot Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent's strange behavior with the tide of those coming to give them praise.  Professor Flitwick came and hug their legs while chirping in a high voice.br

            "Well done.  Well done both of you."  Then Professor Sinistra came giving out hugs and kisses along with Professor Victor.  Even Madame Prince and Filtch came and gave Harry and Snape a warm reunion.br

 The ghosts came from everywhere and people from time to time would cry out startled, as a ghost would pass through them.  As they came closer to the Great Hall more people crowded around them.  Harry then realized that many of them were muggles.  Simple muggles who had gotten caught up in the chaos.br

            I_"Nice going Harry."/I _Came a voice in Harry's mind.br

            I_"Who?"br_

_            "It's me Cedric.  You know Cedric Digory."br_

_            "Your suppose to be dead?"_ /ICried Harry in his mind.br

            I_"Well yes I am dead.  Harry do you know what separates Muggles from Wizards?"br_

_            "Sure Hagrid told me.  We use magic."br_

_            "Yes that's true, but that's not the only reason.  What separates muggles from wizards is not the magic, but the fact we can see into the spirit world."br_

_            "The spirit world, but Cedric I never seen into the spirit world before and I'm a wizard."br_

_            "It comes usually when a wizard or witch is between the ages of 14-16.  For example, take Filtch and Lockhart.  Both can hardly do magic, but what makes Lockhart a wizard is he can see into the spirit world and Filtch can't. Understand?"br_

_            "I think so.  So am I seeing into the spirit world right now?"br_

_            "Yes. Scared?"br_

_            "A little."br_

_            "Don't worry so was I my first time too.  If you don't mind, may I drop in and talk to you some time?"br_

_            "Sure I can use the company at times."br_

_            "Alright then.  See ya it looks like you've got your hands full."br_

_            "See ya."_/I Cedric's voice faded from Harry's mind and Harry began to focus on what was going around him.br

                        The crowed parted for a big black dog that bounded strait up to Harry and began to lick his face.  Sirius thought Harry fondly as he knelt to pet the dog that was his really his godfather Sirius Black.  The only man to escape Azkaban the famed wizard prison.br

Remus Lupin followed Sirius.  A friend of his father who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year, but quit after everyone found out he was a werewolf.br

            "Your parents would be proud Harry." He said and then gave Harry a small hug.  Remus then turned to Snape.br

            "I should of known you would be the fool bastard standing there.  You know Severus; I'm disappointed in you.  You should not be encouraging Harry to put his life in danger so carelessly."br

            "I'm encouraging him!  Mr. Potter dose what he likes!  Not one year has passed by since Potter has been here where he doesn't get himself into trouble and drag Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger along with him!"br 

            "Ok, ok, ok.  Stop Severus I'm just giving you shit. Calm down."  Remus was now laughing.  In a move for his defense Harry spoke up.br

            "I don't intently get myself into trouble.  Trouble usually finds me."br

            "Potter no one told you to go find the Sorcerers Stone or enter the Chamber of Secrets."br

            "We had good intentions there and besides we were originally going to tell Lockhart what we knew."br

            "He has a point there." Chipped in Lockhart.br

            " Let it die Severus.  It doesn't do any good to hold grudges." Said Remus.br

            "If you held a grudge against everyone who shun you, you would probably live like some hermit in the woods."  Laugh Harry.br

            "That's why I don't hold them."br

            "Liar!" snapped Snape.br

            "That is an exception Severus."  Bitterness had now entered Remus voice.  br

            "Your right on that point.  That was low of him to do that.  I think he even created a new class of low."br

            "I think your right my friend, I think he did."  Snape laugh at the thought.  Him and Remus friends and yet it was hard to hate Remus even for him.  Remus was just to optimistic.br 

            "Your really something Remus you know that."br

            "That I do."  What Harry saw next made him just about drop his jaw.  Remus and Snape shaking hands as equals.br

"Hey look the dog has fainted." Laugh Justin a Hufflepuff who was standing near by.  Harry and the others look down at Sirius to find he indeed had fainted.br

            "I guess it was to much of a shock for him."  Remus then lapsed into a fit of laughter and Snape's eyes had begun to water.  Harry himself had laugh so hard he had to hold his side because it had begun to hurt.br

"Well better you than Lucius Malfoy I say tha-" Snape cut off at the same time when a voice went.br

            "Potter!"  It was Draco Malfoy.  He walked over and stood in front of Harry.br

            "I just wanted to say what you did took guts and I wanted to say thank you for helping my mother and father." Draco then turned and walked away without another word.  Lucius soon followed him.br

            "I see I was right when I said that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day."  Harry felt his cheeks burn hot.  How dare that son of a bitch stand there and act like he had nothing to do with it. I_Live today; fight tomorrow,/I_ he told himself strictly.  He knew it was no good to start a fight.  Not and most defiantly not now.br

            "I said you could count on it didn't I and keep my word" he replied kindly.br

            "So you do.  You must be very proud.  I even heard that Fudge is going to give you both the Order of Merlin first class."br

            "Not really, I'm more proud of the act than the reward."  Snape smiled while Lockhart who was standing behind Lucius gave an approving nod and mouth the words I_well done Master Potter./Ibr_

            "Well I see, any way I wanted to thank you for helping me and my wife."br

            "Your welcome Mr. Malfoy."br

            "Ah yes, well then good day to you both."  Harry watch Lucius walk away disgusted with the very sight of him.br

Returning back to the others he noticed Hermonie watching Rita Skeeter who was standing in front of the fire holding something in her hand.  Harry looked harder at the thing and realized that it was her acid green quill.  She had broken it into three pieces and then thrown it into the fire.  Hermonie walked over and gave her a small hug, then turned and smiled at Harry.  She then turned and began to chat with Rita who gave him a small smile only after he smiled at her.br

"Potter if you don't mind me asking who were you talking to earlier?" asked Snape.br

            "Oh that was Cedric.  You see it was my first time and Cedric kind of explained it to me.  He also wanted to ask if he could pop in time from time just for a friendly chat."br

            "Oh" said Snape.br

            "Can I ask you something?"br

            "What?"  Summing up all his courage and asked.br

            "Did you really fool the U.S license burrow and tell them you were 16 when in fact you were only 14 and therefore was driving illegally."  Snape gave him a hard stare before breaking into a grin.  He merely replied.br

            "Touché Potter, touché."  Harry grinned. Then he and Snape enter the Great Hall to greet their friends waiting for them.br

TBCbr

            Ok this is my second fic so be nice.  As you've all notice there is a lot of crossing over in this.  There are also many things in here unexplained here's why.  Instead of boring your ears off with a long expiation I decided that I'd explain things as I go so you can just get into the story.  If some of you are wondering why this is classified under Harry Potter the reason to that is it takes place mostly in his world.  I have it rated R right now even though it has more of a PG13 thing going on, but do not despair I am going all out with this fic.  There will be many **LEMONS** and a few rape scenes.  There will also be heavy swearing and some sick and twisted parts to come.  So set back and enjoy.  Also please give me reviews, because I'm writing this fic for your entertainment, so I want to know what you think.  Until next time, See ya.br

            I finally found the problem sorry about that and just to let you all know it was a pain to fix, but not to worry it not going to happen again.  It is just going to take me a little longer with updates.              


	2. A little shock

html xmlns:o="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office"

xmlns:w="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:word"

xmlns="http://www.w3.org/TR/REC-html40"

head

meta http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

meta name=ProgId content=Word.Document

meta name=Generator content="Microsoft Word 9"

meta name=Originator content="Microsoft Word 9"

link rel=File-List href="./chapter%202_files/filelist.xml"

!--[if gte mso 9]xml

o:DocumentProperties

o:AuthorFort Zumwalt School District/o:Author

o:TemplateNormal/o:Template

o:LastAuthor Gordon P. Dodge/o:LastAuthor

o:Revision2/o:Revision

o:TotalTime384/o:TotalTime

o:Created2003-01-27T06:45:00Z/o:Created

o:LastSaved2003-01-27T06:45:00Z/o:LastSaved

o:Pages3/o:Pages

o:Words1678/o:Words

o:Characters9570/o:Characters

o:CompanyFZSD/o:Company

o:Lines79/o:Lines

o:Paragraphs19/o:Paragraphs

o:CharactersWithSpaces11752/o:CharactersWithSpaces

o:Version9.2720/o:Version

/o:DocumentProperties

/xml![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml

w:WordDocument

w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery0/w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery

w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery0/w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery

w:UseMarginsForDrawingGridOrigin/

w:Compatibility

w:FootnoteLayoutLikeWW8/

w:ShapeLayoutLikeWW8/

w:AlignTablesRowByRow/

w:ForgetLastTabAlignment/

w:LayoutRawTableWidth/

w:LayoutTableRowsApart/

/w:Compatibility

/w:WordDocument

/xml![endif]--

style

!--

/* Style Definitions */

p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal

{mso-style-parent:"";

margin:0in;

margin-bottom:.0001pt;

mso-pagination:widow-orphan;

font-size:10.0pt;

font-family:"Times New Roman";

mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}

@page Section1

{size:8.5in 11.0in;

margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;

mso-header-margin:.5in;

mso-footer-margin:.5in;

mso-paper-source:0;}

div.Section1

{page:Section1;}

--

/style

/head

body lang=EN-US style='tab-interval:.5in'

div class=Section1

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /spanThe next few days were a blur for

Snape.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanWhenever he was not teaching class,

he always had a crowed around him.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanTeaching and sleeping was the only break he got from them, but even his

classes seem different now.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanDespite his

efforts to remain the same, he could not.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanThe students seem to change before him.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanYes, Neville was still horrible at potions, but he no longer went to

pieces in front of him.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanInstead, he

asked if and how he could solve the problem.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanSnape had stood in utter disbelief the first time Neville had done

this.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanBesides Neville there was the

fact that now Griffindor itself seem to like him a lot more while even more

strangely his favor with Hufflepuff decreased.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanRavenclaw on the other hand should signs of respecting him while;

Slytherin beamed with pride and with humility.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /spanHarry unfortunately began to suffer.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe no longer was seen with Hermonie and Ron,

but hung around Cho and only Cho.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanIf

one of her friends were to approach them ether Harry left or the friend was

sent away politely.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe no longer talked

before and after class and it was a rare sight if he showed up for meals.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanSnape began to wonder if any of the other

teachers were noticing Potters changes.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanHe could not help to worry if Potter was still suffering from the whole

guarding ordeal.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe knew how disturbing

the side affects were having suffered from them himself.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanspan style='mso-tab-count:1' /spanAfter

class one day, Snape finally could contain his curiosity no more.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Miss Granger a moment please."span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHermonie turned to Ron and told him to go on

a head of he, then walked toward him.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanSnape waited for everyone to leave before he askedo:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Miss Granger is Potter Ok?"span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHermonie let out a sigh of relief.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"To tell you the truth professor I

really don't know what's wrong with him.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanHe would not talk to Ron or me.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanPlus none of the other professors seem to notice or care; not even

Dumbledore."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'i style='mso-bidi-font-style:normal'Not

even Dumbledore eh./ispan style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanThought Snape frustrated that the puzzle that stood before him.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanThis really was not his job, but then again,

he could not ignore it.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanStrange really

it was like something in him compelled him to intervene and protect but

what?span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanIrritation mixed with confusion

help strengthen the on coming migraine as Snape rubbed the back of his

head.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'"Professor could Harry still be being affected by

that nights events?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanAsked Hermonieo:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'"I don't know." He said throwing his hands up and

falling in to his chair.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'"Why the bloody hell aren't the other professors

stepping in?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanAll Hermonie could was

give Snape a shake of her head to show that she was just as confused as he was.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'"Perhaps you should talk to Dumbledore, he would

tell you.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanYou are part of the staff and

there be no reason not to tell you." Suggested Hermonie. o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'"Maybe I should go and see-"span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanSnape was interrupted by a child like voice.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'"What are you talking about?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'In the doorway stood a first year Griffindor

girl.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHer hair was held from her face

by a silver coronet leaving the rest of her red hair to hang freely behind her

back.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanShe made herself taller by

standing straighter than most while giving of a regal power that demanded

respect, but that's how all kingdom princesses are taught to stand.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanIn her hand, she held a heavy black book

that was made of iron and onyx, which she held to her chest rather tightly.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Go away." Snape said in his most

icy tone.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"No." the girl replied.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanSnape narrowed his eyes at her.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"I believe the headmaster told you

not to bring that book into the school."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanThe girl giggled then said o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Fools afraid of what you don't

understand.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanYour all-just like those

back home.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanI really did think the

wizards would be much better in accepting this."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"You're the bloody damn fool!"

yelled Snape.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe was now on his feet

and rage pulsed through him strongly.span style="mso-spacerun:

yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Where afraid of what we don't

understand.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanYou're the idiot who's

playing with what she doesn't understand!span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanNot caring what she realizes of who is harmed!span style="mso-spacerun:

yes" /spanJust as long as she gets what she wants!"span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanSnape's words hit the air like a whip while

his knuckles turned white from being held in such a tight fist.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'He felt relief when an all too familiar voice said.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Well if you don't mind, we fools

would still feel more at ease if you would please take that book out of the

school besides it reeks."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanDaniel

Womberlin stood behind the girl.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanThe

Slytherin first year had blond wavy hair and small nose most of the girls found

rather cute.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe was very good looking

for his age and he could charm his way out of just about anything except when

being chided by McGonagall or any of the other female staff, but even they

couldn't help to smile.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Yuck, now it really reeks!" said

Daniel holding his hand over his nose.span style="mso-spacerun:

yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Cassandra shall I call for the

headmaster?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHermonie's tone was icy

like Snape's but held a silent threat as well.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Fine I'll leave if your all that

scared of your own destinies and Daniel my book does not reek."span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanCassandra turned on her heel in one swift

movement and left without a sound.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Yes it does, it reeks with

magic.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanYuck!" Daniel again held his

nose as if blocking a putrid smell.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanHermonie giggled at him and in return, Daniel weaves his eyebrows up and

down.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"I think that's what you would call

evil incarnate."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanMuttered Snape.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Guess what?" asked Daniel happily.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Hit me." Replied Snape as he leaned

back in his chair.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"I finally succeeded in finding a

mate and impregnating her."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"b style='mso-bidi-font-weight:

normal'WHAT!/b" yelled Snape and Hermonie in unison.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanSnape had soon after fell out of his chair

and was now sitting on the floor with a look of disbelief on his face.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanDaniel on the other hand was proud of what

he had done, but couldn't understand why the others were not happy for him.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Dose your Nalowman know?" asked

Hermoine.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Oh, yes he dose and he is very

proud of me." Daniel beamed again.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /span"I

understand that you have a different mating age then my kind.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanI thought my Nalowman explained this to your

headmaster."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanSnape was sitting at his

desk searching for some floo powder by that point.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Shit!span style="mso-spacerun:

yes" /spanPlease tell me you did not do this at school!span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanDaniel if you did this here you will be

expelled!"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Of course I didn't do it here.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanI did it over Christmas Holidays."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /spanHermonie stood in amazement in how

Daniel thought nothing was out of the ordinary.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Daniel do you realize how much it

takes to take care of a baby?" she asked.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"My Nalowman said not to worry. I

was told that it was his job to bring up my children just like he brought me

up.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanMy job on the other hand was to

breed to insure the survival of the pack, me being higher in rank than a

Nalowman.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /spanHermoine felt the pit of her stomach

drop out of her and then jumped at the sound of Snape's voice.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Found it!" was all he said and

rushed to the fireplace.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanTaking a fist

full of floo powder he calledo:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Remus Lupin!" Snape soon heard

Lupins voice.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Now vampires live-"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Professor Lupin can I see you now

please."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanLupin turned to the fireplace

behind him at the sound of Snape's urgent voice.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"If you all would excuse me please."

Said Lupin and step into the green swirling flames.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Yes Severus what is it?"span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanSnape waited until the flames had returned

to their original yellow-orange before speaking.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Mr. Womberlin has just informed me

that he impregnated another student and that his Nalowman encouraged him to do

so."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanLupin's face paled slightly, but

remained calm.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe then turned to

Daniel.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Mr. Womberlin I want the name of

the other student, I want to when and where this took place, and I want to speak

to your Nalowman about this."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"With all do respect Professor

Baghirea culture is different then of Garoue."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"All shape-shifters are to follow

Gaia's laws!" snapped Lupin.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe turned

to the fire quickly throwing Floo powder in it and called "Class dismissed

return to your common room please." Then turned back to face Daniel.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'"You do be taken your anger out on the wrong one

Professor." Replied a young Scottish voice from the doorway.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanJonathan McNatherin stepped forward.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe was a Ravenclaw first year with dark

brown hair to match his deer like brown eyes.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanHe was tall for his age and would someday grow to be very attractive.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Tis

the Nalowman to be blamed for teaching such lies not the student."span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanLupins voice took on a gentler

tone.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Your

right it is the Nalowman's fault.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanWhy

are you here?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"I

do be bring a note from Professor McGonagall to Professor Snape."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"About

what?" asked Snapeo:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"She

said it do be personal matters between you and her."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Jonathan

what do your Nalowmen teach?" asked Snapeo:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"They

do teach the way of Gaia and what it means to be a were."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Do

they teach when young should breed and how to raise children?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"You

be making us sound like cattle Professor.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanNo a Nalowman's job is to teach young who come from human parentage on

how and what it means to be a were and if the young's human parents do be dead

then the Nalowman will raise the child." Jonathan looked a little offended by

Snape's question.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /span"Why you be asken

about this?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Mr.

Womberlin Nalowman thinks differently it seems." Answer Lupin.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /span"Daniel who is the girl you were with?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Cara

Gold."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Is

she a were?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Yes."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Don't

you be saying that the lass be with child.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanAye if Gaia find word of this she'll send Nagha after us!" shouted

Jonathan in a panic.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Nagha?

What's a Nagha?" asked Hermonie.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Were-Snakes,

Gaia's assassins.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanFolks say they be

gone and dead, but they do be real.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanReal as you and me.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanMark my

words if they come we all be done for."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /spanSnape

lowered his head in confusment in what to do.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanOutside his office he could hear the sounds of his potions class coming

in for the last class of the day.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanEgare

for dinner they all talk about what would be served tonight.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'Finally Snape stuck his head out the door.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Class

is cancelled." Then he pulled his head back into the office as confused

students began to leave.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Jonathan

if this is true we have very little time."span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanSnape was pacing now scraping together anything he could think of.span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /span"Jonathan go retrieve Miss Gold and take her

and Daniel to the Headmaster and tell him everything."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"What

do be said to Professor McGonagall, she'll want to know more."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Tell

her that Professor Snape said that Miss Gold is to go to the Headmaster and if

she has a problem to tell me when I get back.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" 

/spanMiss Granger I want you to go and get Professor Lockhart tell him it's

ugent."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Can

I go?" asked Hermonie suddenly.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"What?"

Snape said taken aback.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Can

I go?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Remus

do you have a problem with it?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"As

long as she stays out of the way I think Miss Granger can come."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Fine

go Miss Granger and here travel by Floo just in case if he is in his office."span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHermonie took a fist full of Floo powder and

threw it on to the fire.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanThen

disappeared into Lockhart's office only to hear Hermonie explain everything and

have Lockhart tell him that he would meet them at the front gates.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Need

anything?" asked Snapeo:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"Nope

you?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"I

have what I need.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanLets go."o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /spanSnape,

Lupin, Jonathan, and Daniel ran out of the office and up to the main

floor.span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanJust as they came out of the dungeons

Lupin skided to a halt which lead Snape to bump into him while Jonathan and

Daniel ran into Snape.o:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /span"It

is to my understanding that three classes were cancelled today and only one had

my approvel." Said Dumbledore who was now standing before themo:p/o:p/span/p Snape and Lupin were at a lost. They didn't know what to say and they were in a hurry to boot. It was Jonathan who finally spoke.br

"They do be in a hurry Headmaster sir, but I be glad to explain everything you be needed to know, but permit me first to retrieve the lass Cara Gold."br

"Yes Jonathan you may get Miss Gold-" Dumbledore was cut of by Snape and Lupin running around him and down toward the front gates. He looked silently after them.br

"They do be in a hurry of great importance sir."br

"So they are. Very well then Jonathan."br

"Aye sir, Daniel come on." Daniel looked at him.br

"Why do I have to go?" he said.br

"You be the cause of the problem first of all, secondly I go to ask the lioness for passage into her den and I do not be go'in alone."br

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style='mso-tab-count:1' /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='margin-left:.5in'span style='font-size:12.0pt;

mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanbr

span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:

yes" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanspan

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormalspan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

p class=MsoNormal style='text-indent:.5in'i style='mso-bidi-font-style:normal'span

style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span style="mso-spacerun:

yes" /span/span/ispan style='font-size:12.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt'span

style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spano:p/o:p/span/p

/div

/body

/html


	3. Midnight treat

The night air felt warm against Harry skin as he sat there with Cho looking at the stars. High in the Astronomy tower they sat only wrapped in Harry's invisibility cloak as to not be caught out of bed pass hours. Cho sat close studying the night sky. Harry waited patiently for her to speak.br

"There I'm done. Let's see how much you know." She said. Harry smiled.br

"What's the challenge?"br

"Name as many constellations as you can in the amount of time I give you and I'll give you something."br

"What?"br

"Not telling."br

"Why not?"br

"It would be no fun. Now start." Cho smiled and giggled at him. With a sigh Harry began to name all the Constellations he knew.br

"Pegasus, Big Dipper, Little Dipper, O ' Ryan, vir- virg-o, Ahh." Harry stop at the sudden feel of pleasure coursing through him. Cho's head raised and lowered slowly between his legs. Harry entangled his fingers in her hair and leaned back in pleasure.br

"Don't stop." Said Cho.br

"What?" he said confused. Cho raised her head to look at him.br

"As long as you don't stop I won't stop. Get the point." Harry gave a nod and Cho went back to giving him pleasure.br

"Draco, Diana, ahh, um, Heracles, scorpion, Capricorn," Harry mind went blank, he began to name things from the Zodiac just to keep Cho from stopping.br

He was that string on a harp that throbbed. Yes he sang for her and only her. Harry could no longer hear his voice speak the names of the stars, he only knew that Cho was plucking him vigorously and he was at her mercy.br

I_I'm going to-/I_ he thought and lean down to hold Cho now fast moving head in his arms. Harry could not take it any more the harp string was about to break. Harry took Cho's head and put his mouth to hers. She squirmed only a little in surprise at first. Harry then pushed her down and held her there with his own weight. He made sure the cloak was covering them both fully. I_I'll be fucking damned if I get caught_/I He thought to himself.br

Swiftly moving his hand down Cho's body Harry reached up her skirt and gently caressed her. Cho held him tighter and moved her body against his hand. Seeing his chance Harry stuck two fingers inside her hot wet folds. This time she jumped and Harry was forced to kiss her to stifle her cry. He began to set a tantalizing motion, which made Cho shake and grind her body against his. Her wetness grew and her juices began to flow into his palm. She was ready, she was his, yes damn it Cedric had not had her yet.br

Oh gods he wanted her, wanted her here and now. He would take her, sorry Cedric. 

"Do you want me to?" he whispered huskily.br

"Yes and hurry." Cho mummer. Harry chuckled and kisses her softly. He looked into her brown eyes. They were soft yet deadly, like a leopard with her mate. He knew he had to be just as deadly as her no more or less. In that case thought Harry let's, have a little fun. He pressed his two fingers upward hard and continued to at fast pace. Cho buried her face into is shoulder leaving her neck open for him to gnaw at. The muscles of her thighs tighten around his hand and her breath came in small gasps. I _So we want to play hu?/I_ thought Cho and with her free hand grasped his manhood rubbing it with the same rhythm as he did her.br

Harry stiffened, but show no other sign of being affected. Cho whimpered still despite her best efforts in not to make noise. Damn he couldn't wait any more; he had to have her now.br

"Stop I'm ready if you are." Cho gave a nod of her head saying she was ready to and Harry went for it.br

"Any one they're my sweet?" asked an all too familiar voice. Filtch the caretaker and his cat Mrs. Norris stood in the doorway. It was the cloak that had saved Harry and Cho, but still it pissed Harry off to no end to find that Filtch had cost him his first time with Cho. He had no fucking idea on how long now it would take to get back to this point again. Dudley had told him if you almost are caught it often makes the girl more careful and makes it twice as hard for the boy to get her ok with it again.br

"Damn son-of-bitch!" Muttered Harry as they sneaked by Filtch. Harry walked Cho back to her common room, gave her a passionate kiss goodbye, and then headed toward his own. Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't done it with Cho, but he was still pissed at Filtch.br

You asked for it and I delivered. Ok this was my first lime sense so tell me how I did for future reference. Be nice though ok? More to come see ya. 


End file.
